The Wolf Girl
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: What if Jacob was already a wolf by the first movie? Lexi, Bella's younger adopted sister, is forced to come to Forks. She knows something is there, both Bad and Good. When she gets imprinted on two wolves, she finds the family she always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Girl**

**Summary: **What if Jacob was already a wolf by the first movie? Lexi, Bella's younger adopted sister, is forced to come to Forks. She knows something is there, both Bad and Good. When she gets imprinted on two wolves, she finds the family she always wanted.

Rated M for Possessive, Protective Wolves. K

Jacob isn't catching after Bella. JACOB x LEXI x PAUL

**Romance / Hurt&Comfort / Supernatural / Family **

I stepped off the plane with my sister, Bella, and couldn't help but roll my stiff shoulders. Why did Bella have to drag me along when she wanted to go to Forks? I mean I wouldn't have minded if she asked my opinion on it. All because she is older by a half a year didn't mean she could boss me around. I loved my dad, more than my scatter brain mom that didn't give a damn about me. I was glad she had Phil now, so Bella and I didn't have to work to keep the bills paid, food in the refigerator, me fix her car - Bella does the gas, and someone else she could call when she got lost. Our mother Renee, wasn't my mother because not only did she not act like one she abused me, and Bella was just as bad because she turned a blind eye to it. I have no mother, only Renee.

Dad was great and even got us both registered for high school. We were both in freshman year, even though Bella was older, I skipped third grade. He was waiting for us with the cruiser as he was the Police Chief to the good people of Forks. I couldn't help it, I ran into his arms dropping my things in the process. His body shook in laughter, let go of me and proceeded to give Bella an awkward, one armed hug as she fell.

"Good to see you two." He smiled at both of us, looking over the differences.

Unlike Bella, who was pale with doe brown eyes that matched her hair wearing it down, plain- My hair was a deep chestnut brown was up in a french braid, my olive skin tone and my eyes were a cinnamon brown. I was alittle shorter than her five foot four frame but mine was alot curvier. While Bella tried to please everyone and held her tongue, I didn't give a damn who you were I would how it was. I don't care. I was wearing a plain black tight tshirt with dark blue tight jeans and black converse. Bella was wearing a sleeveless, white eyelet lace, plain blue jeans and black shoes. See? _Very _different. Not only that but I was adopted.. didn't my parents care for me? Was I unlovable? Charlie was a great person and an even greater dad, but I wanted to know what happened to mine.

"You haven't changed much, Bella. But you Lexi, you grew up." He looked at both of us, "Both of you are beautiful. I am glad you both are here." He gave us both a stern, "But you both will always be my little girls."

I smiled at him, not only because of what he said, but because he remembered that I don't like my full name Alexia. Just Lexi. Just like Bella doesn't like Isabella.

"Of course, Dad. Wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed, and noted that Bella seemed awkward about it. I always got along with dad while Bella always got along with '_Mom._'

The drive home to Forks was even more awkward. Neither said anything and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I sat in the back, thinking of something to get the conversation going. Then I remembered a little boy my age that always used to follow me around like a lost puppy. I never forgot him, it was like it was tainted on my brain.

"How's Jacob?" I asked my dad as he pulled up to a red light, making him smile in approval at me, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.. he was plotting something.

"You still remember him?" I nodded at his question, smiling back at him.

"I don't." Bella voiced in my silence. I rolled my eyes, why doesn't that surprise me?

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push was an tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I always felt like home there. Billy always made sure Jake and I had fun doing anything and everything. I love being outdoors, while Bella was the type of person to sit inside and read Romeo and Juliet and god knows what else. I remember, now that I think about it, Sam and his wife ... Emily, looking at me like they reminded me of someone. I shook my head slightly, No. I must be reading into this.

"No." I rolled my eyes again, how could she forget?

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer. His son Jacob and Lexi used to play almost everyday." He tried to prompt, but Bella was still silent, "He's in a wheelchair now," and I looked at him quickly, what happened? Hope he's okay.."So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck for you."

I planned on getting my own car. I have been saving up ever since I could remember while paying my _Mother's _bills.

"What year is it?" I leaned forward at this question, curious.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."

I jumped in, curious, "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think. It's a truck, Chevy. Got it cheap. Really good truck for you, Bella." I tried to smother my laugh. Bella was clumsy, while I wasn't. Saying it was a good truck for her, it was funny.

"Did he buy it new?" Bella asked, ignoring my laughter.

"Well, no." He said sheepishly, "I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest."

"Ch - Dad," I glared at the back of her head, how dare she start to call our dad 'Charlie'?! "I don't know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic -"

I had to stop her there, "Isabella Marie Swan, you _know _I can fix cars. Heck, I fixed _Mom's _car! Don't even go there. You know I want to be a mechanic when I graduate!" I was sick of this, I loved dad but hated Isabella and my so called Mother. Bella was Renee's little favorite, maybe because she was her real daughter and Bella was a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted.

Dad looked at me, gazing at my hands clenched together and the pain I was sure was in my eyes, before turning back to Bella who I saw frowning with a distant look in her eyes. Bet she regrets bringing me now, huh? "See Bells, Lexi would fix it. And the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." I could see that dad was trying to change the subject and it brought a small smile to my face. I'd always have him. He was always on my side.

"How cheap is cheap?" Bella asked and I tried to calm myself down. He got you a car and you ask how much he spent on it? That's like throwing a tamper tantrum over him not spending the amount of money you wanted him to spend on Christmas presents. Just take the damn truck with a thank you and a smile.

"Well, honey, I already brought it for you. As a homecoming gift." I saw him give her a hopeful expression and if she hurt his feelings by not taking it, a _gift _from her _real _father, I was going to pop her in the mouth as hard as I could. Charlie was her real father, and he was closer to me, not because he didn't care, but because she didn't. When I have children, I'll move as far away from Bella as possible, and forget to give her the address.

"You didn't have to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

I started shaking alittle uncontrollably, not knowing what was happening.

"I don't mind. I wanted you to be happy here." He said, looking ahead at the road. And she responded the same way, "That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Well, now, you're welcome." He mumbled, embarrassed with her thanks. And that too was her fault. He didn't act like that with me, only her, his real daughter. If she acted like the daughter she was supposed to be, he wouldn't feel the need to be embarrassed.. but it helped that she said thank you.

Slowly my shakes started to slow down and as I looked out the window, taking in the beautiful wilderness around me, I sat there wondering why they started in the first place.

Eventually we made it to dad's house, and as I took it in I realized it was exactly as I remembered it. The small, three bedroom house that he bought with Renee when they were still married. On the driveway, was a truck that had a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Dad was right, it was the _perfect _truck for Bella. Me? I would have gotten her a bullet proof tank. I smirked, imagining it. Now _that _would be funny to watch.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" There goes Bella being Bella, always trying to make everyone happy. But I was glad she didn't make a fuss like a child when she learned he got her a truck. I just wish she didn't do with too much fake enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you like it," Dad said, embarrassed at her strange and seldom show of affection again.

As Bella brought up her things up to her room, and Dad showed her where it was, I popped the hood. He was right the engine was good, but it wouldn't go over fourty five at the most. I smirked, Maybe Dad did that on purpose.

_It's the perfect for you, Bells. _I mimitated in my mind, before laughing out loud and took my stuff upstairs. While Bella had only needed one trip, mine required two and a half. Three, if you want to get technical. While bella got the west bedroom that faced out over the yard, I got the one next to it. There was a wooden floor, dark purple walls, a bed with black, white and purple sheets and a comforter and white curtains around the two windows. There was a closet, a desk, a book shelf, a dresser and a tv with a VCR and Comcast cable box. I put everything in the closet and dresser, and just got done putting my brush down before going downstairs. I wanted to hang out with dad, for alittle, and seeing him in the livingroom, watching a football game, I smiled slightly.

"_I _like the Patriots. Tom Brady is awesome." I teased him lightly as he was rooting for the opposing team, _The Giants. _He gave me the wide eyed look that could only be contributed as 'Girl knows football?!' My smile turned into a smirk as The Patriots got a touchdown. ***I LoVe Tom Brady. :)***

"See?" I said cheekily, as I turned my back into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. Ketchup, Beer and a donut. I rolled my eyes, how did this man survive?

"Hey, Dad can I go food shopping?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, is Bells sleeping? She could take you."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "Yeah, I think she is. Dad, I have my license. I am almost seventeen."

"Okay, but be careful." He warned me. "There is food money in the kitchen."

I grabbed it, kissing his cheek with a smile, "Be back before you know it. Don't worry." I shut the door, hearing another 'Be careful!" paired with a 'Drive Safely." I rolled my eyes and walked to Bella's monster.

Imagine dad's surprise when I came back in three hours with not only a months worth of food, but a blue and black Camarro intitled to me as well. What surprised him even more, and I am sure he thought I wasn't responsible, when I ran down the street and you soon could hear Bella's noisy monster that sounded like a vengeful lion pull up to the house.

Charlie spent the whole night trying to figure of how I did it, even as the three of us ate the spagetti I made. And as I layed in bed, I remembered me parking the car as I left to go to Port Angeles, not that I was going to tell him that, and going food shopping after the dealership.. I asked myself how I did that as well. I only left it there because I wanted some air and to get accustomed to the town.. How was I so fast? How did I get there as fast as if I took the truck, not that it would have gone that fast, but still.. how did I get back here so fast?

Something inside me told me I wasn't normal.. and part of me knew it was right.

**Do you guys want me to continue? Do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know. It would mean alot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The wolf Girl **

**Chapter 2.**

**Jake meets Lexi in this one.**

The next morning I put on my black leather jacket over my deep gray t - shirt, my pants were black skinny jeans and my shoes were my black and blue converses. My hair was in it's usual french braid as I went downstairs to get an apple and two bowls of cereal with a cup of coffee and then juice. _Why is my appetite growing?_ I looked at Bella, who I could tell was crying (what she really didn't want to be here so she dragged me along to try and make me miserable with her?) and rolled my eyes at her glare. After going upstairs to brush my teeth, I gave Dad a hug goodbye, grabbed my keys and bookbag before leaving, feeling Bella's glare at my back the whole way.

When I arrived I looked around, smirking. It looked like a collection of matching houses, all built with maroon - colored bricks. Getting out, I saw that not only my car had attention but so did I. My hearing extended and I felt myself blush alittle. I knew I was considered pretty but not beautiful and just saying now - any guy that thought he was going to _Tap that by the end of the week _had another thing coming.

I made my way to the front office ignoring them and ready to start my day.

Politely introducing myself, the red haired woman gave me a smile with a schedule and a map. She went through my classes, highlighting the best route to each one and a gave me a slip for the teachers to sign. She smiled again and hoped I had a good day, which I thanked her, smiling. As I walked out Bella was by the door about to go in, bumping my shoulder as she went.

I sighed looking at my schedule and map, if everyone was as inviting as Mrs. Cope then I had only one person in this school to worry about.

And that was _Bella._

Going to classes were easy, the work was easy, I even made a friend that I genuinely liked. She had black hair pulled back in a ponytail, with glasses. Angela was really sweet and kind. Someone you don't find nowadays and she blushed the color of a tomato when I said so. I was grateful for her, and she told me to avoid a girl named Jessica Stanely. Basicly she was a gossip seeking bitch, so I thanked her for that little tip. One boy on the other hand..

**"Hey, gorgeous, my name is Mike. What class do you have next?"**

**"History.." I looked at him weary.**

**"That's too bad.. but I can show you where it is?" Did he have to look at me like he was eye fucking me? Really? I scrunched up my nose. Did he have to stare at me like I was a piece of meat?**

**"No thanks." I glared at him with all the hate I could manage, "I already have a pussy, I don't need another one."**

I sat down with her in Lunch, watching as a few people sat at the table as well, Bella being one of them. I rolled my eyes at her glare. _Tough luck, huh Buttercup? _

I finally smelled a scent that made my nose crunch up. Bleach, the smell of Bleach and something that was sickly sweet. What the hell? I looked around, wondering what that smell was coming from. God, it was sufficating me!

That was when I saw _them._

They came in and sat in the corner, away from everyone else. They weren't talking, eating, or looking at anyone - not even each other most of the time. They also didn't look anything alike. There were three boys - one had alot of muscules with dark hair, another had honey blonde and hair and was taller, the final one was lanky with bronze colored hair. The two girls were as different as bella and I. One was tall and had a beautiful figuree with long golden hair. The other was short, pixielike, and thin with black short hair that looked like it didn't know where it wanted to go. I half expected blonde hair to pop out in a bun, her designer outfit change to a green leaf dress and wings. Tinkerbell, would be proud.

Yet they were exactly alike. Every single one of them was paler than Bella or any student here in the lunchroom. They had dark eyes with shadows under them. They looked so inhumanly beautiful. So familiar, yet so different at the same time.

I coughed, the smell getting stronger in the confined room. Angela whispered to me, asking if I was alright. She felt my arm and pulled back quickly as if my body had scorched her, hurt her as if my body was pure fire. I nodded my head, dizzie. I looked at her, speaking with my eyes that I had to leave.

She walked with me to the nurse's office. "Just in case." She said, and for that I was also glad. The nurse sent me home, worried when my body temperature was going up by the second.

As I walked outside, to my car, I breathed in the cool, clean air that did little for my body heat and headache, but then again it was a hell of alot better than being in that lunch room.

I drove home slowly, cautiously, and when I arrived home Dad was there waiting for me. He felt my head, only to pull back quickly, like Angela did, and ordered me to bed while he made me soup and got me something to drink.

As he left, I layed in head, kicking off the comforter as I did. I layed there, feeling sicker and weaker by the second.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

"Billy." I heard him say, but wasn't he downstairs? "I don't know what to do."

"Let me see her." Billy's voice was the same as well, "Jake, wh-"

Then I heard footsteps, I looked at the door. Maybe it was Jake? I smelled a husky smell that comforted me, mixing with my natural but unique scent of whispers of sweet apple and juicy strawberry with a passionate heart of Jasmine, white musk and warm sandwood. The door opened and I was struck by how Jacob looked. He was tall, his hair was cut short, baby fat in his face was gone, I could his abs and muscules, his jean shorts were low enough to see his 'V' and even though I was still a virgin I creamed myself at the sight of him. I looked into his eyes as he breathed in, and felt the world wasn't under me anymore. I looked into his eyes and couldn't bring myself to look away but it felt like a half of me was missing, making me whimper. I looked up and saw he was looking at me like every girl wants to be looked at. Like she's the only girl in the world that mattered.

"Jake, w - what's -"

He looked out the door, signaling for someone to come here and Billy came to him looking at him, at me, then back to him with awareness and worry.

"It's okay." He looked at me, "It will be okay."

Then he left, leaving me with Jake.. I looked at him again, this was going to kill my virgin mind.

"How did this happen?" Jake asked with seriousness as he pulled the thin, but still irritating sheet off of me, looking at the clothes I wore to school. I only had enough time to take off my shoes and leather jacket before I passed out on the bed as soon as I got home.

"I don't know.. I don't even know what happened." I responded truthfully, for some reason I couldn't lie to him, and the seriousness in his tone made me worry. "It was at school. Everything was fine until Lunch."

"Did you eat?" He went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black pajama shorts with a dark gray tank top. He came to the bed as I began to talk, forcing me to change. I blushed alittle, and he smirked at my face with an intense gaze in his eyes. The love, lust, protectiveness, and smuggness gave off the impression like - like he _knew _I was still a virgin. And from the look on his face, he was damn smug about it. I tried to ignore it to the best of my ability.

"Yes, I ate a hotdog, french fries, chicken, juice and a fruit cup." I thought for a second, "My appetite has been picking up.. But that's not the point here, Jake." I looked at him, worried and his expression instantly softened at my scared look, as if he knew what was happening and was upset it happened to me. "The major point is in _Lunch _everything was fine until I smelled Bleach and a really sweet smell that was combinded with it. Then came these five people, and Jake, they looked all the same. Not in hair color but they all had black eyes with pale skin.. the smell became to much fot me. Jesus, Jake, it was like it was _sufficating _me."

I saw him shaking and I put my hand on his arm, it stopped him immediately.

"I did that.." I looked at him, pleading to help me, pleading him to understand and not judge me. "Yesterday, when Charlie brought Bella the truck from your father. She made the excuse that she didn't have a mechanic, when she _knows _I could pull it apart piece my piece, clean it up, and put it together again. She became all fussy like an irritated two year old when he got it for her. He prided himself on getting it for her, happy she was here, and she was irritating me. All day long today, she has done nothing but shove me and give me glares. Now, it seems alittle stupid I wanted to pop her in the mouth but it irritated me, still does, that her own father, my adopted dad, gives her a gift and she couldn't even say thank you with a smile."

"Your adopted..?" Jake asked, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that..." I was confused, he knew me all my life. Didn't he realize I look nothing like Bella, Renee or Dad? It was obvious.

"I had my doubts but..." He was still thinking, "Lexi, I am going to call some friends of mine, and see what they think. I will be right back." He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, okay? Try and get some sleep."

"No doctors... right?" I looked at him begging, please don't send the tall men in white coats to take me to a padded room. He looked at me fully, his left hand cupping my right cheek, and looked at me with a look that was more intense than the last one. As if he saw right through me and knew what I was thinking.

"I _promise._"

And with that he left the room - his scent still in my senses, his lips still tingling on my forehead, where he put his hand was still tingling as if little sparks were still there, as if **he **was still there - and between the all of them, I fell asleep quicker than I thought I would.

**Please review? Thanks. I would love to see what you think. :) Paul will come in soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao! **

**Another chapter. :) I hope you guys like it and review. Thank you guys so much.**

I layed there, head pounding and body aching, fading in and out.

_"She's - She's..." _I heard a woman crying, but I didn't recognize the voice. I heard a man trying to calm her.

_"She's __**her.**__ Sam, She's gotta be. My baby."_

_Realizing that this was my mother, the one I have been longing to meet, I tried to open my eyelids only to find I didn't have enough energy. _

_._

_._

The next time I woke up, I smelled Jake, he was behind me arms around me protectively, speaking to someone. I couldn't tell who. I never heard that voice before but as I allowed my eyes to flutter over lazly, I could feel the part of the bed by my feet tip alittle and the owner of the voice met my eyes. The same reaction I had with Jake, happened with him.

This mysterious stranger had black hair that was cropped short, like Jacob, but some was in his eyes. His body was native olive skin that was oddly the same shade as mine, his muscles were like Jake's as well. His 'V' trailing down where the X marked the spot. _Bad horny virgin! BAD! _His deep brown eyes were full of emotions as he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. I felt as if now, I was complete.

I was in awe, I was lucky enough to have two guys look at me like I was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Why are they looking at me like that? As if I all of a sudden matter? The only person who cared for me was Charlie!

"How are you feeling?" The hottie who's name I didn't know asked me, running his hand through my hair gently.

"My head is pounding, and my body is aching like I just got run over. Only it backed up and hit me six more times just for general purpose." I groaned, and I felt Jacob stiffen.

"Did Charlie ever tell you anything?" Jacob asked me, cautiously.

I shook my head, and couldn't surpress the wince that followed. It hurt to move anything. I heard a growl and both Jacob and his friend were beside me in a split second, foaming their bodies on either side of my aching one. Their muscules shaking slightly but got under control as they rubbed my body. They both growled, and I was growing even more confused.

My body felt like I unintentually made contact with lava, and my mind was somewhere far away as my world slowly started to spin

"It's alright." One of them said, and I highly doubted that. "Don't worry."

_"We are here and we aren't leaving." The other said, with conviction._

I wanted to say thank you but they didn't have to do that. I'm sick. It happened before. Charlie was bound to wonder where I was, the last thing I want to do was worry him. I wanted to tell them both, but before I could the pain became to much and I blacked out.

The only thing that I was thinking as I blacked out was, _I don't even know the other guys name..._

.

.

A hand was rubbing my hair out of my face.

"So beautiful..." It was feminine, and I had never heard a woman's voice so caring towards me, "I can't believe it Sam, after all these years... We have finally found her."

"I know," A deep voice full of compassion and content responded to her, "I just hope we can kill the leeches that took her, somehow .. some way she escaped. I am grateful that Charlie was the one to take care of her.. but Emily.. The gene hasn't skipped her like it should have."

The woman, Emily, sighed. "I know. But it will work out. She's safe now. She's with us."

"I didn't want this life for her. It's not fair." His voice turned into a growl. "She deserves better than this."

"Yes, She does, she's our little girl. We will always want this best for her. But that doesn't change what it is. What she's born to be. You may want the best for her Sam, so do I.. but we can't change destiny."

"And the Jacob and Paul?" The male voice that belonged to this guy Sam growled louder, "They aren't for her. Jacob liked her leech loving sister and Paul has anger issues, she deserves someone better."

_Jacob liked Bella? Not her? _A piece of her fragile heart broke off.

"I know it is hard, but we just got her back Samuel! Jacob is a good kid and Paul is turning into a big softie since imprinting on her. Isabella Swan has made her choice, to stand by the vampires. Jacob has seen that, thankfully before he got in too deep. You know that she is everything to them, no matter what she needs they will be there for her.

_"It's alright." One of them said, and I highly doubted that. "Don't worry."_

"We are here and we aren't leaving." The other said, with conviction.

Our sweet Alexia is back, and we will do everything that will make her comfortable.. Wonder what Leah will say when she finds out her little niece is alive?"

There was silence, and Alexia hear her mother go on, "Oh, relax. You know how Leah took a liking to her.. and Seth! They loved Alexia.. Leah was upset when you left her for me and she didn't know why, but she was even more upset and distant to those around her when Alexia turned up missing and none of us could find her. I would like to have my cousin in my life again."

_Those names sound too familiar._

.

.

A door bell rang and Lexi was even more confused as why her hearing was too well. She smelled vanilla, cherries and roses so when a pair of footsteps came to open the door, she knew who it was. Paul, she assumed, and Jacob were on either side of her and she wondered if they heard it to. She heard a gasp, than an 'Oh shit.' when a guy she didn't recognize by the voice said charmingly, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"W- well, I am Angela and I was wondering if Alexia was here..?" Alexia could hear her friend's heartbeat speed up as she mumbled, "She was sick today and I wanted to check on her."

"Angie.." She knew her words matched the appreciation and wonder in her voice. Never had she had a friend like her. A friend that cared. She was lucky to have Angela.

"Of course." She heard Angela step into the house. "But I am afraid she is still sick. I am sure she will be happy to see you though." I heard longing in that voice, so whoever was talking to her, we were going to have a long talk soon. The 'break my best friends heart, I will kick your ass' talk. I heard Angela go to walk up the steps and the boy tried to follow her but still gave her space even if he wanted to be close to her. "Oh by the way, Angela? My name is Embry, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

.

.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far? Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
